


Perfect Pet

by Sasspiria



Series: Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Body Swap, Bottom Rhys (Borderlands), Bunny Hybrid Rhys, Butt Plugs, Captivity, Collars, Gentle Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Heavy Petting, Hybrids, Intercrural Sex, Kemonomimi, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Rhys (Borderlands), Transformation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: After getting hit with a stray laser, Rhys wakes up in a body that is not quite like his own, with long ears and a fluffy cottontail. When he stumbles upon Handsome Jack, of all people, his hero decides to take him home as his brand new pet.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Noncontober/Whumptober/Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937374
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Perfect Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was collaring. Wanted to play with some wacky R & D hi-jinks tho, like how fucked up would that be if you woke up in the body of a 4"11 bunny boi and ur boss made u into his little pet 😅

After Vasquez had given him his, “Promotion” to assistant vice janitor, Rhys had been wary to spend even a moment in the company of the other man. It felt like he was trying to push Rhys into a position where he would be desperate for some relief from the hell that he had found himself trapped in. Then he would do anything for Hugo Vasquez. Anything that the man asked him to do – that was an incredibly worrying proposition.

Still – it wasn’t like Rhys had much of a choice in the matter, whether he liked it or not, Vasquez was still his superior. He had to come and meet him when he called him up with a guarded expression spread across his face. Hugo met him at the door, his smug smile aggravating Rhys as soon as he took note of it. “How are you feeling, Rhys?” He asked, “How’s the new gig?” He added, even more smug than usual – Rhys didn’t even think that was possible, so that was saying something.

Rhys frowned and narrowed his eyes at the older man. “What do you want, Vasquez?” He asked, forcing himself to keep the venom out of his tone as he spoke.

“Straight to business, eh Rhysie?” Vasquez guessed, still grinning in that insufferable way. Rhys grit his teeth and forced himself to keep his mouth shut. For his own sake. “Alright. If that’s how you wanna play it…” His expression turned serious. “I need you to make a delivery at deck 13 ½.” He said, pulling out a package that looked to be filled with echo logs and data drives.

Rhys scoffed and shook his head, “You can’t do that yourself?” He asked, “Wha- you’re suddenly too good to make your own deliveries? You gotta get the janitor to do it for you now!” He laughed bitterly as he fixed Vasquez with a dirty look. “You are really something!” He snapped.

Vasquez let out an annoyed huff, “Just do as your told, Rhys.” He said, then as he pressed the parcel into the younger mans hands he muttered. “Maybe if you learned some humility, I wouldn’t put you in this position. Maybe you could get another promotion later.” He added, in warning.

Rhys pouted but did as he was told – it wasn’t like there was really any other way that this would have gone. He just hated feeling so powerless. It drove him up the wall. Rhys huffed and walked off with the package tucked underneath his arm as he made his way to Deck 13 ½.

It didn’t take him long to get there – one good thing about Helios was how efficient it was to get around the station. He made his was down the hall and into the first lab room to ask where he should drop this parcel off, he walked in as soon as he noticed scientists – not noticing anything else.

“Oh no-” The scientist said as Rhys walked through the door. “Get out of the way!” He shouted, sadly Rhys didn’t hear him and kept walking forward to deliver his parcel. Then he was hit with a beam of light. “Shit.” The scientist said, “Oh shit, Handsome Jack is not gonna like this one bit. Oh shit.” He muttered to himself in a catastrophizing manner.

The next thing that Rhys knew… he was smaller – at least a foot shorter and a bit slighter. His clothes didn’t fit him and they kept slipping off of him. Then he heard the door forced open with a loud bang and his heart jumped in terror. His head felt like it was swimming, his heart was pounding aggressively and he felt like he might die within moments.

He ran around in circles and in his haste to find a good hiding spot, his clothes had all fallen off of his body. He dipped into a tiny corner as he watched – with terror in his eyes – Handsome Jack walk into the room. Even before he… changed – Handsome Jack had always been a force of nature. Someone that both had Rhys feeling terror and adoration for. Often those feelings got muddled together and he wouldn’t be able to figure out what exactly he was feeling for the man.

Right now…. it looked like the terror was winning out and it was incredibly easy for Rhys to tell.

“So how’s the progress coming along boys?” Handsome Jack asked, his tone irritable. He seemed, to Rhys at least, to be on edge. Rhys thought it was wise that he kept himself hidden away from the man and the other scientists.

“Uh, sir, there’s been a mistake.” One of the scientists piped up.

“What, what’s the problem?” Handsome Jack asked, “Is the tech I’ve been paying you morons to make not working?” He narrowed his eyes and put his hands on his hips – everything about his body language suggested bad things for whoever disappointed him.

“Sort of!” One of the men said in agreement, before he was quickly shut up by his colleagues with a jab to his midsection. “Never mind…” He muttered.

“Um well the uh, death laser is not…” He trailed off and stared at the wall. “Someone came in here, in the line of the laser and it… did something to him but it didn’t kill him. You’ll want to see him for yourself.” The scientist explained.

Jack scoffed, “Where is he?” He asked. The scientists eyes darted over to Rhys’ hiding spot. Rhys yelped and darted past. Then a wicked grin spread across his face. He ran after Rhys with a quickness and strength that was unusual for a man his age. But Rhys was quick too – if he wasn’t locked in the tiny room with Jack and all of the others, he could have made an escape.

Rhys darted around tables and scurried off, throwing things left and right to distract the men that were running after him. By the time that Jack got him in his clutches, there was broken glass all over the place and one of the scientists was left with cuts and gashes all over his hands.

Handsome Jack was the one that caught him. While Rhys had been distracted trying to fight off one of the scientists, he had bounded up behind Rhys and grabbed him, putting him in a loose choke hold until the young man stopped struggling. Jack smiled cruelly as he held the bunny hybrid by the scruff of his neck. Rhys squeaked as he realized that his limbs had gone limp. Jack held Rhys tightly as he addressed the scientists. “Well congratulations, Johnson-”

“It’s Davidson actually, sir.” The scientist, Davidson apparently, quietly corrected – though he was so nervous that he couldn’t bring himself to look Jack in the eyes.

“Who cares?” Jack retorted, his tone annoyed before he continued on with his speech. “You idiots have somehow managed to fail upwards into a brilliant venture for Hyperion. If this bunny here doesn’t die-” Rhys yelped in fear at the prospect and Jack pet him gently to sooth him, “If this little bunny here doesn’t die, we might have a new product line. Half human pets.” He chuckled. “We could get a whole line of ‘em! Bunnies, Kittens, puppies, gah! The possibilities are endless!”

“Thank you, sir?” Davidson replied.

“You’re in charge here. Whatever you did, recreate it. Or I will have you fired… out of an airlock.”

“W-what about him?” Davidson asked.

“Oh, this one?” Jack asked as he pet the hybrid between the ears. “I’ll keep him. Make sure he doesn’t croak or anything.” He added with a grin. “Don’t disappoint me!” He added as he walked out of the room. Rhys trembled in the older mans arms. He was too tired to fight the man as he carried him out of the room. Jack kept a hand on the back of his neck, holding him in place. It was only then that Rhys realized what a desperate situation he was in.

Then he started to cry openly, miserable sobs wracked his chest as panic started to build up inside of him. It didn’t take long for his cries to evolve into hyperventilating. And soon, he couldn’t catch his own breath. Jack quickly took note of the way that his new pet was acting and decided to put a stop to it.

“That’s okay little bunny. You don’t need to be afraid.” Jack promised, coddling Rhys close to his chest. Despite the fear that Rhys felt, he couldn’t help but bury his face in Handsome Jacks’ chest, “Oh, you are so damn precious! I am gonna take such good care of you.” He murmured, gently petting his ears. Despite himself, Rhys noticed them drooping, his shoulders relaxing.

“P-p-p-please d-d-don-don’t hu-hurt me.” He stuttered out fearfully, looking at the larger man with desperation and worry in his gaze. He felt his consciousness fading as Jack opened his mouth to calm the hybrids fears. He blacked out before he could hear what his hero had to say.

* * *

Rhys sat up and looked around the space that he was in. His head felt foggy and muddled, like it was all stuffed up with cotton balls. He rubbed his hand against the side of his head, running his hands through his hair until he found… ears. Long fluffy ears – like the kind that you might see on a rabbit or a hare. Rhys gasped and shot up in panic. Something was seriously wrong here, he thought. He stood up and tried to walk around the space, but found that his knees were too weak and he collapsed after a step or two.

Then… of all people, Handsome Jack walked in. And he remembered everything that had happened and he started to cower away from the man. But Jack didn’t seem bothered by his skittish behavior and just moved down to Rhys’ level. He gently gathered the hybrid into his arms and wrapped something around his neck, fastening it tight. Then he pressed a little button on the back of it.

Rhys slumped down in the mans arms. “Wha… did you do...to me?” He asked, his voice slow and sluggish. He had trouble even keeping his eyes open. Jack smiled down at him and stroked his cheek in a loving manner. It was entirely contrary to the way that Jack treated everyone else. A small part of Rhys – the part of him that was still an adoring fanboy – was feeling thrilled at the attention. The rest of him was wary and filled with fear.

“It’s the collar.” Jack explained in a low, friendly tone. “The drugs will keep you nice and calm. Bunnies can die of fear, you know.” He explained, “We don’t want that happening to you, do we, pumpkin?” He cooed. Then a young man, wearing a lab coat – with a strange expression spread across his face – walked into the room.

The man in the lab coat – Rhys could not tell if he was a scientist or a doctor – put his hands on his hips as he looked at Rhys and Jack. “Is everything working out, alright?” He asked. “Is the collar up to your standards, Handsome Jack?” He added in clarification.

Jack smiled, “Yeah. Looks like he’ll be nice and relaxed now.” He said, petting the hybrid’s body all over. “We can lower the dosage later, right?” Jack asked the scientist. “It won’t damage him to be like this for a while, will it?” He asked. “I want him to get used to me and my place first, you know the scent of me.” He added as a clarification, then he grinned viciously. “Cause this little bunny thinks I’m a predator. His body and his instincts are all worried that Big Bad Handsome Jack is gonna eat him up. Heh, he’s not wrong, but I don’t want to worry about running around to grab him.”

“Oh, no sir.” One of the scientists said, “The drugs are incredibly safe and given his, altered body, he shouldn’t even be able to develop a tolerance to it.” He reassured the CEO. “But, please, let us know if he has some issues in the future.” He asked.

“I’ll be sure to let you know if there’s any trouble. Now, if you excuse me… I’ve gotta go and train my new pet.” He said. Rhys let out a little whine as Jack stood up and carried him out of the room. Rhys felt like his head was swimming as he was taken down the hall, out of deck 13 ½ and to the private elevator to his penthouse.

Rhys had always fantasized about coming home with Jack, being brought to his bed and fucked by the overwhelming, dominating, powerful man. But his fantasies had never been like this before. He had never been so powerless in them, for instance. Rhys let out a whimper as he was gently deposited onto Jacks bed. “We’ll get you some nice stuff soon, clothes and some stuff to nest with.” He promised, petting the hybrid’s ears until they dropped down lazily.

Then Rhys heard rustling behind him and he stiffened. Handsome Jack was taking his clothes off, he realized distantly, Handsome Jack was gonna be naked in bed… with Rhys. This should be his wet dream. This should be making him throw his head back in ecstasy, this should be making him spread his legs and raise his hips in offering. But he couldn’t – he was simply too frightened to do anything like that. So he stayed absolutely still as Jack moved by his side.

“How are you feeling, little one?” Jack asked as he moved Rhys into a position so that he was laying on his back with his legs spread wide and his knees bent upwards. Rhys let out a little whimper and tried to hide himself away. His head felt foggy and he felt weak and his mind was filled with worry for what Jack would try to do to him in the near future.

Jack watched the hybrid’s tail twitch and throb with nerves as he cowered under the older mans unflinching gaze. “S-scared…” Rhys replied, his voice high and tinny with nerves. “Y-you are scaring me, Handsome Jack.” He explained, his lips still trembling. As soon as he finished his sentence, he looked away from Jack – it felt like if he kept making eye contact, he would disintegrate from the intensity in Jack’s eyes.

Jack frowned and pursed his lips as he took that in. “What’s got you so scared, honey?” He asked, gently turning Rhys’ head towards him so that the hybrid was made to look at him. He stroked Rhys’ cheek, “Whatever is botherin’ you… I’ll figure out how to help you with it.” He promised.

It took Rhys a full minute to gather up the courage to explain himself. “You.” He said firmly. “I, I am afraid of you. Even when I was normal… and now I’m-I’m…” He let out a little, croaking sob, “Well, look at me!” He whined. “I’m, I’m a bunny.” He mumbled with a sob. “I’m the very definition of vulnerable. You’re gonna h-hurt me.”

Jack sighed and shook his head. “You’re mistaken, little bunny.” He said. “I have no intention of hurting you.” He promised.

“No?” Rhys exclaimed, looking at him with wet eyes. “Th-then what?” He asked. Jack grinned and raise Rhys’ hips high above his head. Then Rhys’ ankles were practically pinned against his ears.

“Now we’re gonna have some fun. Understand?” Jack directed – it was phrased like a question or a request, but it was clear that he wasn’t asking for permission. Rhys had no choice but to force himself to relax as Jack slicked up his fingers with lube and moved towards Rhys’ hole. He circled the rim of it with his fingers, until his hole was sloppy from the lube. Then he slid one of his fingers inside of Rhys.

The hybrid let out a hissing moan and rubbed the back of his head against the sheets, Jack gently thrust his finger in and out of Rhys’ hole, circling it around to stretch him out. He slid in one more finger, sliding it in and out and scissoring the two of them. As soon as he tried to get a third finger inside of the hybrid, though – it was suddenly like there was no more room.

“Son of a taint!” Jack growled.

“W-what, what’s wrong?” Rhys asked, worry coursing through him.

“You’re way too tight for me now.” Jack muttered unhappily as he pulled his fingers out of Rhys’ barely stretched hole. Rhys looked at Jack fearfully as the man moved on top of him. “But you know what, that’s okay, baby. We can work on that. And we can do other things for now.” He promised. Then he darted forward and kissed him. “Stay. Right. There.” Jack demanded harshly.

Rhys let out a shaky breath and nodded. He squeezed the sheets with his only remaining hand – his cybernetic limb had fallen off when he had transformed – and closed his eyes in a futile attempt to calm his racing thoughts. He couldn’t go and let himself get upset like this. It wouldn’t do him any good.

When Jack returned he had a small, bullet shaped vibrator in his hand. Jack slid it inside of him with little trouble and quickly turned it onto the highest setting. Rhys let out a shocked cry as the vibrations coursed through his body. Then Jack lubed up his cock and the insides of Rhys’ thighs. Then he grabbed Rhys’ thighs and pressed them together.

Then he slid forward and rutted his cock in between them. Rhys whined as he felt the toy rubbing persistently against his prostate. He lazily took his own cock in hand and stroked himself as Jack thrust between the hybrid’s soft thighs. Rhys came quickly, spurting over his own stomach. He went limp after that, and Jack kept on going. He leaned down and pressed kisses all over the hybrid’s face as his thrusts sped up frantically.

Then, suddenly, he moved so that his cock was sitting on top of the hybrid’s chest. He aimed his cock at Rhys’ face and stroked himself until he came all over it. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered quietly as Jack caught his breath. “That’s good. Good little bunny.” He cooed, smearing his cum all over Rhys’ face, sliding some of it inside of his mouth so that he was made to taste it. Jack grabbed Rhys by the hips and spread his legs wide, he slid the toy out of him and put it on a cloth to pick up and clean later. He moved over to where Rhys lay and wiped all of their cum off of his body.

Then he pet his ears and body until he was sleepy and relaxed looking, muttering Jack’s name over and over again sweetly. “I’ll have to train you to be able to take my cock.” Jack explained gently. “Now flip over.” He added, his finger swirling around in a gesture to get on lay on his stomach. Rhys let out a little whine and did as he was told. Jack adjusted his body so that his hips were lifted up high in the air and his legs were spread wide.

Jack smeared some more lube over his hole, Rhys had no doubt that he was using too much. But he was also thankful that Jack was taking extra caution to keep him from being torn. Jack gently positioned a small plug to his hole. Rhys moaned and squirmed as it slid inside of him. He gently smacked his ass as it was seated all the way inside of the hybrid.

He flipped over Rhys one more time and pulled him into his arms for a cuddle. Rhys felt his eyes get heavy with sleep. Jack smiled and pressed a kiss to the hybrid’s cheek. “I cannot wait to breed you, honey. It’s gonna take a while, but fuck will it be worth it.” He murmured in his ear. Rhys felt himself falling to sleep as Jack wrapped his hand around the hybrid’s little cock. Rhys’ dreams were filled with erotic scenes – somewhere, deep in the back of his mind, he wondered if they were visions of his near future.

He was Handsome Jack’s sweet, perfect little pet rabbit now – whether he liked it or not.


End file.
